Together with Jumin
by starstriker92
Summary: This fanfic would contain one-shots of the romance development between MC x Jumin. Contains some fluff!


**Author's note:**

Wanted to start off Jumin's fanfic by writing about their first encounter~ There should be more Jumin x MC fanfics around. Please help to spread the Jumin love~

My IGN in Mystic Messenger is **Airika** so I will continue to use it in this fanfic, just like the fanfic that I wrote for MC x Zen ( **'An Offline Date with my Love'**. Go check it out if you haven't!)

This might be one of the cheesiest fanfics that I have written, but I enjoyed writing it. Added some notes at the bottom as I would sometimes use Korean/Japanese terms as I feel that it was pretty appropriate.

 **SPOILER ALERT** : Might contain some spoilers from Jumin's route!

Hope you enjoy reading and leave a Like, Follow or even a review! It motivates me to continue writing even more~ (:

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Encounter with Jumin**

* * *

With all the unrest from the recent turn of events, Jumin appeared to be rather emotionally tired and was having a difficult time that affected his ability to work. The past two days replayed to Jumin, like typical scenes found in a modern soap opera. The famous actress, Glam Choi was the new girlfriend of Jumin's father, who was the CEO of C&R International where Jumin also works as the executive director. Glam Choi had proposed to Chairman Han for her student, Sarah to get engaged to Jumin and acquire her company, "Sugar Round" for a 'much lower' price. Jumin assumed that his father was once again smitten by Glam Choi, and did not want to respond to his father's request. However, Sarah had used the authority of Chairman Han to enter Jumin's penthouse and to introduce herself as his new fiancée. Jumin was naturally pissed off by the turn of events, that it was evident from the chatrooms. The news of Jumin's engagement was also spread to the media like wildfire, which was most likely instigated by Glam Choi.

Furthermore, Zen's prophetic dream of Elizabeth 3rd being alone in a building deep in the mountains had made Jumin warier for Elizabeth's safety. He was afraid that the student and teacher pair would be unscrupulous enough to kidnap Elizabeth when he wasn't around, and contained his favourite companion in a cage with a lock as a preventive measure. He was feeling so uneasy that he basically holed himself up in his penthouse. Jaehee's desperate pleas for him to come to work wasn't persuasive enough for Jumin, and thus she asked me a favour if I could go over and visit Jumin to cheer him up. I jumped at the opportunity as I was so worried for him. I wanted to at least help to share a little of his burden, and make him feel better. Before leaving Rika's apartment, I made some gimbap with some basic ingredients. I wasn't very good at cooking, but gimbap was something that I made all the time. I was hoping that my gestures would be enough to help Jumin get his spirits up.

Jumin was so surprised to see me in person and appearing at his front door, that he kept staring into my eyes which made me feel a little awkward. He was so much handsome in person, and I was relieved to see him looking well. We both sat down on his sofa and engaged in some small talk about my purpose of coming to visit him, his amazing house, and about Elizabeth. She was just as pretty as the photos that Jumin had always posted in the chatrooms. However, it was sad that Jumin couldn't let her out of the cage for me to pet her. Jumin mentioned that he would explain to me about situation regarding Elizabeth, so I wanted to respect his decision and not to probe him about it.

"Oh- have you had dinner yet? I can order anything you want." Jumin suddenly tilted his head and tried to avoid looking at my eyes. I was guessing that he was starting to feel shy. "If it's okay…I'd like you to stay here today. Just tell me what you want. I can provide you anything. I'd never expected you to come, but now that you're here, I'd hate for you to leave."

When he finally turned around to look at me, he was puzzled to find me giggling and asked me out of curiosity. "What's wrong…? I didn't make any jokes though".

"I didn't expect you to ask that question but…I'm fine with it. I know you're a gentleman and I trust you".

Jumin suddenly blushed at my honest reply and went into the kitchen. He was brewing some black tea, and offered me some.

"I'm really happy that you're here with me right now. Maybe I should give Assistant Kang a raise for knowing me so well".

I remembered that I still had the gimbap that I made earlier, and took it out from my bag. Jumin was rather curious at my sudden action, so I took the chance to pop the question. "Are you feeling hungry, Jumin?" Listening to me speak, he was almost reaching out for his phone. "What would you like to eat? I'll call my private chef to make it right away. I don't have an appetite now, but you should not starve."

"Jumin… I made some gimbap and I was hoping we could both eat together. I made enough for the two of us". I opened my lunchbox containing the cut pieces of gimbap that I had prepared. Jumin had directed his line of sight to my lunchbox as he could not immediately identify what was inside.

"Gimbap…? I think I have heard of this before but I've never tried it. It looks like the rolled sushi called the "maki" that I have eaten during a business trip to Japan though". It was adorable seeing Jumin act like a curious boy for a change, that a smile naturally showed on my face as I replied him back. "I guess it's pretty similar, Jumin."

I took a piece of gimbap, and playfully tried to feed him. However, Jumin who was watching me, appeared stunned as the mood had suddenly turned serious. "Oh- Airika…are you trying to feed me? How dare you". I was taken aback at his initial cold response but upon looking at my reaction, he panicked a little and opened his mouth regardless. I could not help but giggle, as it was refreshing to see Jumin acting ' _tsundere'_ for a change. I felt that he was too adorable. I fed him a piece, and he gradually cracked a smile while chewing it.

"It doesn't taste half bad. The fact that you made it yourself makes it even more delicious."

I was flattered at Jumin's attempt at complimenting, but I could see the expression on his face changing as he started to speak in a more serious tone. "Airika…you are the third person brazen enough to actually feed me…haha…not that I'm saying that it's bad though." I was wondering about the two others and curiously asked him about it.

"My mum and my nanny. Even when I was a little kid, my dad would not do things like play with me or even feed me. He was always busy with the company. For now, I enjoy hanging out with my dad from time to time. Family bonds are important to me."

Jumin turned around and reached out to grab a piece of gimbap. He was offering to feed me but he avoided meeting eyes with me. I could see his cheeks suddenly fluster a shade of pink and it made me feel equally as embarrassed as I let him feed me.

"Although you may not be the first to feed me…you are the first person besides Elizabeth 3rd to understand me so well…as well as the first woman that I have even want to try something like this with. You have no idea how happy you have made me, just being here by my side".

All of a sudden, Jumin moved closer to me and placed his fingers near my mouth. His sudden initiative made my cheeks feel hot and I unknowingly closed my eyes shut. I felt him gently touch the edge of my lips and he removed his fingers. After which, he placed his right hand on my forehead and whispered gently to my ear.

"Airika…are you having a fever? Your cheeks are really red though."

Listening to Jumin's words, I opened my eyes to see a grain of rice on his finger. Jumin had apparently noticed a grain of rice stuck at a corner of my lips, and removed it for me. I felt so embarrassed that I had instinctively turned my back towards him and had started to curl up in a corner of the sofa. I blamed myself for having weird thoughts in my head. Perhaps deep in my heart, I was longing for some affection from him.

I could hear from the tone of his voice that he was concerned for me, and I gave him a reply back.

"I'm fine, Jumin. I'm not having a fever or anything". He slowly stood up from the sofa and faced me head on. "Please let me look at your face, Airika…"

I gradually obliged and looked at him in the eye. I had made him worry about me and I felt rather apologetic after that, and told him the reason behind my sudden actions.

"Jumin. Do you know what is getting embarrassed? That's what I'm feeling right now".

After hearing my thoughts, it seemed that Jumin had an epiphany. He licked and ate the grain of rice that was still on his fingers, and used both of his hands gently to hold mine. "I know how you feel…because I feel embarrassed too." He gave me his sweetest smile, and it made me feel more relaxed. "Although we've just met for the first time today, it feels that I have known you since forever, and I am starting to fall in love with the lovely lady right in front of me." He touched my cheek gently and stared deeply into my eyes as he muttered my name. "Airika…Please expect more of the romantic Jumin Han in the near future".

I shyly nod my head. I was falling head over heels for Jumin and his words made me feel warm and safe being together with him. The mood gradually became less awkward, and we started to converse normally. The both of us then engaged in some small talk about the RFA, while eating my gimbap and drinking the tea that Jumin had brewed. It felt like simple happiness at its best.

 **~.~.~.~.~.THE END~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

 **Note:**

Gimbap = rice wrapped in seaweed, and ingredients such as eggs, cucumbers, meat, etc are added in this roll, like a sushi. It is a traditional Korean street food.

Tsundere = describes a person who is initially cold, but gradually opens up over time. A common Japanese (anime) term.


End file.
